Muffy Punishes Arthur (Thevideotour1's version)
Muffy Punishes Arthur is the 3rd episode of Season 10 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on March 26, 2007. Plot When Arthur accidently breaks Muffy's sculpture, she punishes him, thinking that Arthur broke it on purpose. Then, Arthur's parents pick him up at the park and take him home to tell him why he broke Muffy's sculpture. After that, Arthur is sent to his bedroom. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Katie (Morgan York) *Arthur Read (Cameron Ansell) *D.W. Read (Robert Naylor) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Paul Stuart-Brown) *David Read (Mark Metcalf) *Jane Read (Julie Hagerty) Songs #Arthur Theme Song # # # # # # # #Forgivness in Hearts #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 10 voice and 2004-2008 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 10 voices and 2006-2009 costume. *BJ has his Season 10 voices and 2005-2009 costume. *The Season 9-12 Barney costume from "Things I Can Do!" is used. *The Season 10 Barney voice from "Fairy Tale! (episode)" is used. *The Season 10-12 Baby Bop costume from the new mertal of the "Dino-Mite Birthday" is used. *The Season 10 Baby Bop voice from "Playing Games" is used. *The Season 9-12 BJ costume from "Let's Make Music (2006)" is used. *The Season 10 BJ voice from "Let's Make Music (2006)" is used. *The musical arrangements from "The Nature of Things" is used. *During a scene of Arthur breaking Muffy's sculpture, Dramatic Cue (e) composed by Ronald Hammer is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants". *During a scene of Muffy screaming while seeing her broken sculpture, House of Horror #10.05 composed by W. Merrick Farran is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *When Muffy screams as she sees her broken sculpture, her scream is the same as Custard's scream from "World of Friends" (when Strawberry and the gang on a boat falls on the waterfall and into the pink water), except it was pitched up to +4. *When Muffy yells "My beautiful sculpture! And after I worked a good 10 minutes on it!", the sound clip was made by Peppermint's "My beautiful garden! And after I worked a good 10 minutes on it!" from "Play Day Surprise" (when Peppermint has her beautiful garden ruined), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Muffy's voice. *¥ Quotes Quote 1: *Muffy: Wow, what a beautiful sculpture I made! I'd better go and feed with my dogs. *(she goes to feed her dogs. Later, Arthur is playing frezbee with Barney and BJ) *Arthur: It's so much fun playing with the frezbee. *Barney: It sure is. *BJ: Arthur, pass it to me! *(Arthur throws the frezbee to BJ) *BJ: Thanks! *Arthur: What 'bout me?!! *(BJ throws the frezbee to Arthur) *Arthur: Here, Barney! Catch!! (he throws the frezbee to Barney) *Barney: Thank you! (he throws the frezbee to BJ) *BJ: Got it! Here you go, Arthur! (he throws the frezbee to Arthur) *Arthur: Thanks, BJ! *Barney: Okay, Arthur, don't throw the frezbee too far, or else you're gonna break Muffy's sculpture. *Arthur: You said it! *(Arthur throws the frezbee, but it breaks Muffy's sculpture) *Barney and BJ: Arthur?!? *Arthur: Sorry! *BJ: Ay-yi-yi!! Arthur, now look what you did!!! *(cuts to Baby Bop, David, Megan, Binky, Buster, and Francine gardening) *Binky: Okay, guys. Now keep gardening. *Buster: Look! Muffy's sculpture! *Megan: Where??!! *Buster: In the caboose! Arthur broke it with a frezbee! *Baby Bop: Let me see. (look at Muffy's sculpture) Oh, I see. *(cuts to D.W., Miss Etta, Katie playing hopscotch) *D.W.: It's so much fun to play hopscotch, isn't it, Katie?! *Katie: Yes, it is! *Miss Etta: Wow, D.W.!! You're really good at hopscotch!! That's very good!! *D.W.: Thanks, Miss Etta. *(cuts to the Brain, Scooter, and Queen of Hearts collecting rocks) *Brain: Hey, guys! Look! I'm collecting lotsa rocks! *Queen of Hearts: Really?! That's great, Brain! *Scooter: Yeah. I guess so. *Brain: Oh, no! Muffy's sculpture! *Queen of Hearts: Where is it?! *Brain: In the caboose! *Queen of Hearts: Oh, I gotta check on it. *(cuts to Muffy going to the caboose) *Muffy: Whew! That was fun feeding my dogs! (screaming as she sees her broken sculpture on the floor) AAAAHHHHH! My beautiful sculpture! And after I worked a good 10 minutes on it! *(the rest of Barney and Arthur's friends come over) *D.W.: You're in big trouble! *Arthur: D.W.!? *Katie: Arthur, I can't believe you could do such a thing! * * * * * * * Category:The Adventures of Barney & Arthur